reunited
by legitforreal
Summary: Ash is finally coming after so many years. Misty missed him. The last time they saw each other was when she kissed him and ran away. Will things be the same or just plain awkard. One-shot. Pokeshipping.


**Alrighty this is my first oneshot since it's been awhile. Now let the show go on (;**

**Also this is a Pokeshipping.**

**Heheh XD**

**Ash Ketchum - 18 years old.**

**Misty Waterflower- 19 years old.**

**Hadda put that out for those of you who forgot.**

**

* * *

**

It's quite a chilly day out, thought misty. The weather man had predicted a clear sunny day not a stupid cold windy day….stupid weather man.

"_Anyways today's the day that I finally get to visit ash, it's been so long now hmm now that I recall the last time she saw him is with May. Now he's off traveling with Dawn. It's not that I'm jealous really it's just that Ash is so dense to when a girl tries flirting with him believe me….. Not in that way I haven't tried flirting with him I was just saying ahha. I heard that this Dawn girl is really kind and had a big mouth; Ash said it reminded him of me. I DO NOT HAVE A BIG MOUTH. WHERE DOES HE GO OFF SAYING THAT? Okay well maybe I do have a tad of a big mouth. Though it's just because Ash makes me so mad! Whatever now I'm arguing with myself. Stupid Ash. Though I do miss him a lot, he's my best friend and I'm his so of course I'm eager to see him. Sometimes Marill argues with me saying how I love him. Psh where does she get that idea from…._." thought Misty

_~Flashback~_

"_So I guess this is goodbye Misty" Ash said dropping his head so he's not looking at the ground. I never come around to realize how much I've dreaded this day coming but now my sister's needed me back at the gym and Brock needs to also go back home. This is where the three best friends have to come to a stop and separate. The path in which we breaks off in three._

"_I guess it is….well I'm going to miss you guys, it's been a long but exciting adventure", I said looking at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder._

"_Well take care you both, make to call and keep in touch. Bye." Brock said as he was leaving down his trail. Waving at us as he walked into the woods. _

"_Bye Brock, take care" we both yelled while waving as he walked into the forest. Well it's now or never misty. Go for the gold. I looked back at Ash who was staring at me, did I have a stain on my shirt? No of course not I'm not a messy eater like him._

"_Misty …. Promise me you'll never forget our adventures or our friendship. You're my bestfriend and that's the way it's been since the very beginning, nothing's going to change that. Remember that. Haha I actually remember how we first met when I borrowed yo-"Ash was saying._

"_YOU STOLE MY BIKE ASH KETCHUM! Which you finally replaced no correction Nurse Joy replaced", I wasn't going to let ash get away with that one no way. Something in his eyes made me calm down and stop. What was he going to do? He was reaching out to me? What is going threw his head? IS HE GOING TO KISS ME.? He reached out to my waist and pulled me close to him. He wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. I feel a blush crept into my cheeks, my face is getting hot. Oh my mew he is actually hugging me. What to do what to do oh yes hug back. I place my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. It's so perfect how we fit. Though without thinking misty slowly placed her lips gently on his lips. Ash stood there shock. Misty didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she thought of._

"_Okay bye", and with that misty ran off in the city. Never looking back. Not knowing what Ash thought or did._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Oh would you look at that marill we're here already, that was a shorter walk then expected" said Misty while walking into the Ketchum's yard.

"Oh why hello Misty dear. It's been quite awhile since I've seen you. How are you dear?" asked Miss. Ketchum. Well she hasn't changed one bit since Misty has last seen hair. She's still the same sweet lady she once met while she was younger. Now Misty has grown up. She's a bit taller now, grew out her hair so that it's long and flowing down her back. She's now gotten curvier and she wore the same shorts she once wore when she was younger. But instead of a short yellow top, she now wore a long sleeved t-shirt but still yellow. She has grown into a young lady.

"Hi Miss. Ketchum, I've been good, watching the gym while my sister's travel the world on a cruise. I being the one having all the responsibilities in the house hold" misty sighed while telling her this. It was true Misty had to watch the Pokémon, feed them, train them, and take care of the pool, battle trainers. She worked the most in the gym even though she was the youngest.

"Oh dear I see. Well Ash should be arriving anytime. Why don't you go surprise him and wait in his room for him, while I finish up cleaning down hair?" Said Miss. Ketchum while handing Mr. Mime some dirty plates.

"Well alright then but I'm going to leave Marill down here to run away outside with the other Pokémon" Misty wondered up the stairs into Ash's room. It hasn't changed one bit since the day he left. His bed stills the same the covers being of Pokémon, it was kind of adorable thought Misty. It's been a long day and the sun was about to set. Misty decided to lie in Ash's bed and take a quick nap before he even got home.

~Meanwhile downstairs~

Miss. Ketchum was finishing up the dishes downstairs with Mr. Mime's help of course. While humming to herself, she hears someone come into the kitchen thinking its Mr. Mime.

"Mimey can you pass the soap please" she said while putting away the plates.

"It's been so long you can't even recognize your own son mom, jeez a little harsh dontchu think?" Ash was saying while trying to pull the puppy dog face.

"Oh ash how dare you scare me like that for heaven sakes I could of dropped all these plates." Ash's mom said very stern to him then started to smile realizing her only child was finally home.

"Missed you too mom" He leaned over to hug her. He's missed her hugs, it's been so long since he came home. The reason being because he didn't know whether Misty hated him or not, since the day he left. He's been wondering that since he first left.

" And hello to you Pikachu" Miss. Ketchum said while hugging the mouse Pokémon.

"Now go upstairs and wash up sweetie", Miss. Ketchum said to Ash while walking away.

"Alright I'll head to my head to my room and shower real quick for dinner. Pikachu stay down here and accompany my mom okay buddy." Ash went to walk up the stairs while taking of his shirt so he could shower real quickly. He slowly walked to his bedroom door opening it. It was all dark and he couldn't see Misty on the bed. Ash walked to the light switch and he heard a stir. He froze up reaching for his Pokémon balls. But then he heard his name.

"Ash is that really you" he turned to find out who was speaking to him. And then he saw her. Misty.

"…..Misty." Ash was shocked as to why she was even in his room.

"uhh…..I wanted to come and visit you since you finally came home. " stuttered Misty trying to explain herself for being in the room. She finally looked up to see Ash, to only realize that he had been shirtless. Misty started to blush. She'd also notice that Ash has gotten taller, his wild hair has gotten longer and wilder, and he had a six pack. "_Where did he get the time to get himself a six pack? All he ever did is walk like seriously, I should ask him later_" Misty's mind was running with questions. She wanted answers.

"Well well now hello then Misty" Ash chuckled while checking out Misty. Ash couldn't believe how much she has changed. She's gotten more beautiful than before, if that was even possible." _I wonder if she even remembers the kiss she gave me awhile back_" Ash's mind was also racing.

"I should go wait downstairs for you to get showered and all I guess" Misty was about to walk out. When suddenly Ash stopped and grabbed her wrist gently. Pulling her back to him. So now her body was against his. She looked into his eyes.

"Misty I've missed you" Ash said roughly while staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"Ash….you never called me or wrote me letters. Not even once did you come to visit me. I thought you hated me." Misty had tears rolling down her cheek. She didn't know why she was feeling this way.

"I'm sorry Mist, but I didn't know if you hated me or not after the kiss….i thought you never wanted to see me again, you just ran away never looking back" Ash placed a gentle hand on Misty's chin and lifted it so she was looking into her eyes.

"I thought you were rejecting me…..after the kiss you looked in a state of shocked. So I just ran ran ran ran till I got home." Misty had tears rolling down her cheeks. Was it love ? Did I love him or is it just a friendship thing? No I Misty Waterflower am in love with Ash Ketchum.

"Mist I was shocked that someone like you would even kiss me at all. I mean you're so beautiful even though you did get angry with me but still dealt with me. I mean you're my best friend. But the love I feel for you isn't a best friend love it's a real kind of love… wow I'm sitting here babbling on lik-", Misty cut him off by placing her lips on his lips. He was shocked at first his eyes wide open but he realized what was going on. He closed his eyes as well then kissed her back. Wrapping his arms around his waist and she placed his arms around his neck. Ash was asking for entrance Misty realized what she he wanted. His tongue on the bottom of her lip. She opened her lip slightly so he can gain entrance. Tasting some so sweet inside. Ash puts his hands on Misty's waist lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands feeling his chest, getting to know his new found six pack. Ash carries them to the bed. He gently places her on top of his bed. Lips still attached. She rolled over him so she was on top on him and she straddled on his hips. She pulled away. Biting her lip. Ash licking his lips.

She leaned down to kiss right below his earlobe.

She whispered husky "Don't worry you're cute when you ramble."

"Well then Miss. Waterflower you are quite the charmer" Ash chuckled while rubbing his sides.

"I love you Ash Ketchum" Misty was saying while she kissed his neck, nuzzling it.

"I've always loved you Misty Waterflower, and it's going to be like that from now on" Ash sighed.

"Good. Now where were we" Misty said while kissing his cheek. Ash responded by kissing her.

"I believe right here" Ash mumbled against her lips.


End file.
